


Hung like a Hippogriff

by Honeysworks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus Has a Large Cock, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Penis Size, Porn with Feelings, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Size Kink, Size Queen Scorpius, Smut, Top Albus Severus Potter, Twink Scorpius, wholesome porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeysworks/pseuds/Honeysworks
Summary: Albus and Scorpius have been separated all summer, and being the horny teenagers they are, the first thing they do when they get back to Hogwarts is each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Scorpius involuntarily let out the widest grin in his arsenal at the sight of the familiar boy staring out the window of the train carriage. The boy, who had not spotted him, almost jumped out of his skin when Scorpius opened the compartment door so fast it nearly fell off its hinges.  
  
"Albus!" Scorpius cried, all but jumping into his boyfriend's lap as he enclosed Albus in a spine-bendingly tight hug.  
  
"Scorpius! I'm glad to see you made the train after all," grinned Albus back, using what little neck movement he had to nip at Scorpius' neck with light kisses.  
  
"Ahh- sorry I couldn't meet you on the platform, Dad and I were running late. We only just made it to the station aft-" Scorpius was interrupted by a gentle hand on his jawline guiding his lips to Albus', who led Scorpius into a slow, tender kiss. Scorpius released Albus from his hug, placing his hands on the back of Albus' seat to steady himself. After a few seconds of bliss, they parted.  
  
"Oh, right, guess I was about to start rambling," Scorpius nervously laughed, eyes meeting Albus' properly for the first time. "It's good to see you again, though. It feels like forever ago we last saw each other."  
  
Albus, who had been prepared to launch either himself or his brother out of a window at the thought of spending an entire summer in the same house together, had gone to stay with his Uncle Charlie, who worked with Dragons in Eastern Europe. Their train journey to Hogwarts was the first time they'd seen each other since they went home at the beginning of summer.  
  
"It really has been too long. Here, let me help you with your luggage," Albus offered, standing up to lift Scorpius' trunk into the overhead compartment.  
  
"Wow, such a gentleman," Scorpius giggled, very much noting the way Albus' t-shirt rode up his stomach as he reached up, "You're looking well."  
  
"Yeah, Mum says I must've had a growth spurt, but I reckon it was all those hours carting around those crates of dragon feed for Charlie." Albus gave a smirk and flexed his left arm, proudly showing off his bicep to Scorpius.  
  
"Do you have a license for those guns mister?" Scorpius said, putting on a silly voice, to which he and Albus burst out laughing.  
  
"You've no idea how much I've missed your cheesy jokes."

 

* * *

  
  
The rest of the day passed uneventfully, mostly spent idly chatting about their respective summers. After dinner, they found themselves amongst the last stragglers to leave the Great Hall. Scorpius began heading in the direction of the dungeons, but Albus nudged him towards the staircase instead.  
  
"Albus, have you forgotten where our common room is?" Scorpius joked, but Albus shook his head and leaned in close to Scorpius' ear so nobody could overhear them.  
  
"Well, I was thinking, seeing as we haven't seen each other in so long-" Albus trailed off as Scorpius seemed to take the hint.  
  
"Oh! Yes, um, to be honest, I kind of was hoping you'd say that at some point." Scorpius gave a sly grin, as they headed for the seventh floor corridor.  
  
When Albus and Scorpius began dating in their fifth year, the other Slytherin boys weren't pleased with the sounds of snogging and giggling coming from behind the curtains of their four-posters every night. Scorpius had been a bit mortified when he realised the other boys could hear them, and being the Hogwarts nerd he was, suggested they find the Room of Requirement to find some privacy. Albus didn't believe such a room even existed, but Scorpius insisted it he'd read about it in a library book and gone to investigate. Scorpius was delighted when room presented itself as their own private bedroom, where he could stay up all night kissing Albus and not bother anyone, and, when they were ready, it was where Albus had taken his virginity.  
  
Scorpius loved Albus, he truly did, from the way he would always give him extra sweets, to the way he would laugh at his jokes, even if they weren't that funny. But, one of the things he liked the most about dating Albus was just how much sex there was. Granted, they were both horny teenagers, but Scorpius could think of no better way to spend his evenings than being pounded by his boyfriend until he couldn't feel his legs, and then cuddling up afterwards with a good book and his Albus' arms around him.  
  
When they reached the Room of Requirement, Albus almost immediately pinned Scorpius to the bed and began frantically kissing him.  
  
"Merlin, I've wanted to do this to you all night," Albus spoke in the quiet, low voice he only used for dirty talk, and it drove Scorpius wild. He could feel Albus' leg brush between his thighs, and Albus' hand pull on his hair to bring his head back for easier access to Scorpius' lips. It was almost too much for Scorpius already, who let out a moan.  
  
"Albus, please- I need you," Scorpius spoke, voice breathy, "-take off your shirt."  
  
Albus happily obliged, standing up and removing his robe, leaving him in only his t-shirt and a pair of tight-fitting jeans. He paused briefly, smirking at Scorpius, before lifting off his shirt to reveal what used to be a reasonably toned stomach was now a full on sixpack.  
  
"Check out my abs," Albus said, well aware on what effect his body was having on his boyfriend.  
  
Scorpius always loved Albus for his sweet personality, but the fact he was so _hot_ was a happy bonus. Puberty had been kind to Albus, who was always the more muscular of the pair, though Scorpius was slightly taller. Even the girls who ignored or bullied Albus in their first years at Hogwarts had been ogling him when they thought he wasn't looking recently. In Scorpius' opinion, Albus was the more handsome one of them, with broad shoulders and bright green eyes he loved so much - Even though Albus insisted Scorpius was far more good looking than he was, with his high cheekbones and killer jawline.  
  
Now, stood in front of him shirtless, Scorpius could barley contain himself. He moved to kneel down in front of Albus, feeling all of the muscles beneath his fingers as he ran them down Albus' chest and abs until his thumbs reached the top button on his jeans. A devious smile swept across his face, making eye contact with Albus, he began to undo his jeans, before pulling them down. Albus wiggled his hips to help Scorpius take his jeans off, and the sight of Albus' bulge bounce in his boxer-briefs made Scorpius hyper-aware of his own erection straining against the material of his trousers. His hard-on, however, was nothing compared to Albus'. To say Albus was blessed was an understatement; he was, as he once described himself, 'hung like a Hippogriff', and Scorpius was inclined to agree.  
  
As Scorpius hooked his fingers in the waistband of Albus' boxer-briefs, eager to release the object of his desire, his boyfriend interrupted him.  
  
"Ah, not yet, Scorpius- it's your turn to strip now."  
  
Scorpius didn't need telling twice, and began to remove his own clothes immediately. Albus helped him take off his robe and shirt, and less than a second after working his way out of his trousers and boxers in one go, Albus pushed him back onto the bed and climbed between his legs.  
  
"Nghh... Albus," Scorpius moaned, meeting Albus' gaze. Albus smiled almost coyly, taking the base of Scorpius' dick in his hand, and wrapping his mouth around the rest. Albus worked his way down the first two thirds of Scorpius' cock before pulling off of it, then taking it all again. He kept up this rhythm for a few moments, but to Scorpius it felt like hours. He instinctively reached his hands to the back of Albus' head, but his hair was short at the back so Scorpius had nothing to curl his fingers into. Not that Scorpius minded, he thought Albus' hair looked good on him.  
  
With one quick movement, Albus removed his hand from Scorpius' shaft and swallowed all of Scorpius in one go. Scorpius didn't think there was anything particularly impressive about his penis, but the sight of his boyfriend working his warm, wet mouth along his shaft was one of the most erotic things he could ever think of. Scorpius involuntarily let out a gasp, bringing his knees up and clutching the sheets beneath him with tight fists.  
  
"Ahhh, Albus, please- fuck me..." Scorpius begged, unsure how much longer he could last in this position.  
  
"If you say so," Albus smiled, releasing himself from Scorpius' dick and changing positions so that Scorpius could easily remove his boxers.  
  
Scorpius moved around so that his eyes were level with Albus' bulge, and he could tell how hard Albus was through the fabric. Before he revealed it fully, Scorpius decided to tease Albus by bringing his mouth to the outline of his cock through his boxers and gently playing with it. This seemed to elicit a desperate moan from Albus, although as much as Scorpius wanted to tease him further, he really wanted to see Albus in all his glory.  
  
He found himself finally working Albus' underwear down muscular thighs, and Albus' monster cock sprung free from its fabric prison, standing imposingly in its semi-erect state. Scorpius' mouth hung open in surprise.  
  
"Albus, what the hell?"  
  
Scorpius knew his boyfriend's dick, every inch of it from his foreskin to the veins along his shaft. This certainly looked like Albus' dick, no doubt about that. But it was _bigger_. And that was saying a lot, because Albus was huge anyway.  
  
"Ah, yeah, I wasn't kidding about having that growth spurt."  
  
"Who even grows this much in like two months?" Scorpius replied, clearly impressed. He reached out to grab it, and he couldn't even fit his hand around Albus' shaft and have his fingers touch his thumb.  
  
"It's so big- this is insane," Scorpius whispered to no one in particular. He jerked his hand up and down the shaft a few times, feeling Albus harden fully between his fingers. It looked around two inches longer, not to mention thicker, than it had been last time Scorpius saw it. He subconsciously moved his mouth to its tip, pulling Albus' foreskin down to fully reveal his large head. He ran his tongue along the slit, hearing Albus take a deep breath in excitement.  
  
Scorpius moved his both hands to the base of Albus' cock to steady it as he seductively ran his tongue along the ridge of his head, before working his was back and running his tongue down the bottom of Albus' cock, feeling pulsating veins in the shaft as he did so. Bringing himself to the very tip, Scorpius enclosed his mouth around Albus' entire head, pushing himself down and more cock into his mouth. Scorpius always struggled when giving Albus blowjobs because of his size, and he barely got past his head before gagging from Albus' tip touching the back of his mouth.  
  
He felt Albus pull his cock free of his mouth, running his hands through Scorpius' hair.  
  
"Don't choke yourself."  
  
"I wouldn't if you weren't so ridiculously big."  
  
"Not too big to fuck you though, is it?" Albus growled, and Scorpius felt a shiver move up his spine.  
  
"Let's find out." Scorpius moved onto his back, inviting Albus to join him. His favourite position was doggy style, but today he wanted to face his boyfriend as he fucked him senseless.  
  
Albus climbed off the bed, turning away from Scorpius to get something out of his robe pocket. He was almost salivating just from watching the muscles on Albus' back contort as he moved.  
  
Albus returned with a bottle of lube, putting some onto the fingers of his right hand and moving them to Scorpius' waiting hole. He quivered as the cold lube touched his flesh, and at the same time as pushing in one of his fingers, Albus moved to leer over him, placing rough kisses along Scorpius' neck and torso. Scorpius moaned, just as Albus brushed his left nipple with his free hand, he inserted another finger in him. Scorpius writhed in pleasure. When Albus reached his bellybutton, he began working his way back up Scorpius' lithe body, increasing his pace with his fingers. Reaching Scorpius' right nipple, he began to introduce teeth, gently biting him. Scorpius was reduced to a quivering mess, Albus knew all the ways to turn him on, and he had barely gotten started.  
  
Albus surprised Scorpius next, instead of inserting a third finger, he inserted all four, pushing deeply into Scorpius' slick entrance. Scorpius gasped, but he trusted Albus, and let his muscles relax around Albus' hand, accepting him further into his body. Albus used his free thumb to caress Scorpius' balls whilst his fingers worked inside of him. His body shook, he was going to cum soon and Albus hadn't even entered him properly.  
  
"Cock- need your cock..." Scorpius managed to whimper out. After one last wriggle of his fingers, Albus pulled them out to another whimper from Scorpius, who instinctively spread his legs, ready to be penetrated. Squeezing some lube onto his shaft, Albus guided his tip to Scorpius' entrance.  
  
"So hot..." Albus thought out loud, looking at his squirming, whimpering boyfriend waiting to be fucked so eagerly beneath him.  
  
An impatient moan slipped out of Scorpius' mouth, and Albus slowly pushed himself towards Scorpius, grabbing the thin boy by his waist and pulling him onto his cock. Scorpius' eyes rolled back and his mouth hung open as he screamed in excitement. The feeling of the ridge of Albus' head enter him was already more fun than any fingering could be, and there was plenty more to go. Albus pulled Scorpius down another two inches on his dick, before slowly and teasingly pulling out.  
  
He loved being manhandled by Albus, and he didn't miss the way Albus' muscles flexed as he pulled him onto his cock. Albus assaulted him once more, still slowly pushing in an inch at a time. Scorpius could tell how tight he felt around Albus' huge girth, the feeling was so overwhelming he couldn't focus on anything other than the cock deep inside him, even though Albus was grunting sweet words to Scorpius, telling him how well he was doing. Pulling out and thrusting in again, Scorpius guessed there was about five or six inches inside of him at this point.  
  
"That's it baby, we're halfway there," Albus whispered. Damn, maybe Scorpius had overestimated himself. He felt like he was full to bursting already but he had hardly taken half of Albus' size. On the next thrust Albus was a bit quicker, and Scorpius cried out, involuntarily moving his hands to his belly where Albus would be inside him. Albus worked his way out and in once more, and Scorpius could feel his skin bulge out where Albus thrust inside of him. Scorpius found this so arousing, he threw himself deeper onto Albus' cock on his next thrust. This took Albus by surprise, who howled in excitement. He reached for the lube, putting some more on the part of his cock not buried inside Scorpius, before pulling out fully, and then impaling Scorpius as deep as he could take him.  
  
Scorpius trembled in anticipation. Albus must've been around eight or nine inches deep inside him now and he was in absolute ecstasy, but instead of pulling out this time, Albus held down Scorpius by the waist so he couldn't move, and forced himself deeper and deeper into his boyfriend.  
  
Scorpius let out an adorable cry, helpless against Albus' strength, feeling parts of him stretched out that he didn't even know he had. He was in absolute heaven, and Albus sat for a second, letting Scorpius rest for a moment, before leaning on top of him and whispering into his ear.  
  
"You've done so well baby- so hot- just one more inch."  
  
Scorpius could hardly believe that Albus had more cock left to give him, he felt like he had two bottles of butterbeer up his arse already. With what little strength his body gave him, he put his hands round Albus' neck, but couldn't muster any words. Albus seemed to take the hint he want to change position, and lifted Scorpius up so that he was on top. The new position seemed to help Scorpius, who felt himself slip down further on Albus' cock, which progressively widened towards the base.  
  
"Ready?" Albus grunted, grabbing Scorpius' waist and pulling him down the last inch of his cock. Scorpius continued to moan as his head rolled back and his limbs went numb, feeling the warmth of Albus' thighs on his bottom, signifying he could go no deeper. Albus supported Scorpius whilst he recovered his strength, resting his head on his shoulder and panting heavily. He couldn't ride Albus properly, not in this condition, so Albus took over, holding Scorpius' little body by his waist and sliding him up his cock before slamming him down to the base again.  
  
This was all too much for Scorpius, the feeling of being so utterly dominated by Albus, the smell of his sweat, the sight of his muscular arms and chest flexing as he lifted Scorpius up and down his massive cock. Before he knew it, cum began to spurt out of his own cock, landing on his own and Albus' chests.  
  
"Mmm, someone's been a dirty boy," Albus teased, finally pulling out of Scorpius, flipping him over on the bed, and lining himself up with Scorpius' abused hole. Scorpius didn't protest, and this time, Albus was properly rough, re-entering him with little friction, pounding Scorpius hard and fast.  
  
He knew Albus was getting close to cumming himself, as all he could hear from behind him were deep grunts and the wet sounds of the lube as his anatomy stretched to accommodate his boyfriend. If Scorpius hadn't just came, the feeling of Albus passing his g-spot multiple times per second would be enough to set him off. Albus was speeding up now, but still maintaining the same depth as he mercilessly slammed into Scorpius' arse, and somewhere in the back of Scorpius' mind he was a little concerned about being torn in half. Albus' body suddenly shook behind him, and he quickly pulled out of Scorpius, who moved to lay on his back once more.

Scorpius knew Albus' cumshots were huge, and he especially liked it when Albus came all over him. Cum began erupting from Albus' cock, the first thick white string landing on Scorpius' body, the next four landed on his face, the rest splattered his chest and stomach with creamy white liquid. Albus panted, whilst Scorpius grinned and licked some of his cum off his face with his tongue.  
  
"That was amazing," Scorpius said, exhausted.  
  
"I've really missed this," Albus simply stated. "Go and get cleaned up, we'll sleep here tonight," he added.

 

* * *

 

Their little bedroom had an en-suite, although Albus and Scorpius didn't use the shower at the same time, because they both knew that way they wouldn't end up getting washed at all. Scorpius found himself lying in bed later, when he felt Albus climb in next to him, hair still a little damp from his shower. A pair of strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him close, and Scorpius relaxed into the warmth of his body. Right now, he was content, listening to Albus' soft breathing, and his eyes fluttered closed.

"Goodnight, Albus."

"'Night, Scorpius. Love you."

"Not as much as I love you."

Scorpius couldn't see it, but he just knew Albus was smiling at him. Instead of retorting, his boyfriend just pulled him closer, and he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Albus noticed as he woke up was the smell of... apples? It was a nice smell, one that he mentally linked to Scorpius, who would always use the same brand of scented shampoo. As his other senses came back to him, he cracked open one eye, and was met with the back of a light blond head. He nuzzled his nose into it, feeling the impossibly soft strands of hair on his face, and smiled involuntarily. It took a moment for his sleep-addled brain to remember where he was, but feeling the body heat pressed against him and the sounds of soft breathing next to him soon brought him back to reality.

He could feel Scorpius spooned against him, but just as he went to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and pull him closer, Scorpius seemed to notice that he had woken up, and rolled over so that he was facing Albus.

“Good morning, sleepy head,” Scorpius muttered, clearly not long past waking up himself. His hair was all tousled and his cheeks flushed gently red, but he was smiling.

“G’ morning. Have a nice sleep?” Albus asked, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light of the room.

“Mmh, probably not as nice as yours though,” Scorpius grinned devilishly, and Albus begun to wonder what he was talking about when he felt his cock throb against the material of his boxers. It seemed his morning wood had decided to make an appearance, and Scorpius had certainly noticed.

“Hey, anyone would get a boner if they woke up to their very attractive boyfriend rubbing his arse against their crotch,” Albus lazily defended himself.

“True, guess I’m guilty,” Scorpius moved closer to him, voice barely more than a whisper, “so maybe I should help you out with this then.” Scorpius moved one hand to gently rub Albus through the material of his boxers, and Albus had to suppress a moan as he felt his cock twitch. His half-hard morning wood was quickly growing into a full hard-on.

Scorpius pushed the sheets off of the bed, and moved down to straddle Albus’ legs. Albus bit his bottom lip as he watched as Scorpius continue to gently caress his growing erection, only a thin piece of cotton separating himself from Scorpius’ soft, delicate fingers.

After a few moments, he seemed to decide he had teased Albus enough, pulling his waistband down and letting his cock spring free of its confinements. He grabbed it with both hands, and began slowly rubbing up and down. Albus watched as Scorpius gently jerked him off, staring at his cock in fascination, the same way he would if he was engrossed in a good book or walking past the window of Honeydukes.

“I still can’t get over how big you are,” Scorpius spoke up after a few minutes of comfortable silence, marvelling at the way his foreskin moved across his head with each stroke. Truthfully, Albus had been a bit worried the first time they went to have sex. He expected Scorpius to be intimidated by his size, but he was pleasantly surprised how well Scorpius handled his cock, and Scorpius seemed to enjoy sex just as much, if not more than Albus.

Suddenly shoving one hand inside his pyjama bottoms, Scorpius began stroking his own dick in time with Albus’, though on a slightly smaller scale. Not that Scorpius was small himself, Albus thought he had a very nice cock. It was pale and pretty, and he loved to suck it, and Scorpius made the cutest moaning sounds whenever Albus deepthroated him.

Now that thinking about Scorpius’ cock had gotten him all hot and bothered, Albus decided they may as well go all the way, as he reached over to the bedside table to grab the bottle of lube, then kneeled in front of Scorpius, bringing their lips together.

They shared a brief kiss, before Albus pulled away. “D’you want me to fuck you?”

“Yeah” was Scorpius’ only reply, as he leaned in to give Albus another kiss. This one was longer, deeper, and it lasted until both of them were short of breath. They parted, and Albus opened the lube, squirting a generous amount onto his finger, before simultaneously bringing his finger to Scorpius’ arse whilst brining their lips together. Scorpius moaned into the kiss as Albus began to finger him. He was still a little slick from when they had fucked last night, but Albus wanted to use more lube just to be safe, as he reached for the bottle again and squeezed out some more, this time applying it to his own cock.

At the sight of Albus seductively spreading the lube down his shaft, Scorpius could not help but play with his own, which was now hard as rock, but Albus grabbed Scorpius’ arm, stopping him from stroking himself.

“Ah-ah, no. I don’t want you to cum until I’m inside you,” Albus spoke confidently, his words alone seemed to elicit a desperate moan from Scorpius.

“Then hurry up and fuck me,” Scorpius whined, dropping onto his hands and knees and looking up at Albus with pleading eyes.

“Hmmm, I could do that,” Albus began teasingly, speaking slowly but savouring every syllable, “if you ask me nicely.” He knew Scorpius enjoyed playing the submissive role in the bedroom, and he was all to happy to indulge him.

“Please, I need you. I need your cock inside me,” Scorpius all but begged, as Albus grabbed his smooth thighs and lined up his own dick above Scorpius’ back.

“Mmh, seeing as you’ve got me so hard.” He pulled back, letting his cock ride between Scorpius’ cheeks until his head was level with his entrance, and Scorpius whimpered in anticipation.

After savouring the moment for a few seconds, Albus pushed forwards, feeling the warmth of body heat around his cock as he entered Scorpius, who cried out in bliss. No matter how many times they did this, Scorpius would always moan and writhe like it was his first time, which Albus found was a major turn-on.

“You’re so tight, this feels so good,” Albus muttered, slowly building up a rhythm as he began to pull back, then thrusting in again.

“More,” Scorpius managed to cry out between breaths, “want it- ahhh- harder.”

Albus increased his pace, moving his hands to Scorpius’ hips to steady him. Scorpius gasped and bit down on the pillow underneath him to suppress his constant wails of joy. The juxtaposition of his skinny boyfriend trying to take his thick cock was so arousing to Albus that he felt himself be a little rougher than usual as instinct took over.

“Enjoying it like this?” Albus murmured.

“Mmmhh- yeah- feeling so full-” Scorpius looked like a chaotic mess but Albus knew he wasn’t at his limit yet.

They continued for a few minutes, with each thrust Scorpius taking more and more of Albus’ dick. The feeling of Scorpius continually wriggling around in a vain attempt to try and take as much of Albus as possible was really getting him close to cumming, but he wasn’t quite their yet, and after another minute or so, he felt Scorpius’ soft skin brush up against the base of his cock, signifying he could go no deeper.

Lust clouding his mind, an idea drifted into Albus’ mind, and without pulling out, he leaned over Scorpius and wrapped his strong arms around him, holding him tightly.

“I’ve always wanted to try this,” Albus said, taking a dazed Scorpius by surprise as he was lifted up in Albus’ arms, still riding his cock, but now in the standing position. He grabbed Scorpius’ thighs and began lifting him up and down on his cock.

“This is so hot,” Scorpius moaned, turning his head towards Albus and flinging his arms around his neck, “I’m gonna cum soon.”

“Me too,” replied Albus, before closing the distance between their mouths and taking Scorpius’ bottom lip in his own. They continued to kiss as Scorpius rode him, and before long he felt the telltale shudder of Scorpius’ body as cum started to spurt from his cock. The feeling of Scorpius clench his muscles as he ejaculated was enough to set Albus off, and without pulling out, he began to orgasm as well, still deep inside Scorpius.

Both boys were breathing heavily and covered in sweat, but still smiling contently as they came down from their post-orgasmic bliss. Albus gently put Scorpius down on the bed, kissing him one last time as he pulled out his now softening cock, before collapsing on the bed himself and allowing himself to catch his breath.

“That was brilliant,” Scorpius panted, turning to face Albus, “I loved it when you lifted me up like that-”

“Noted,” Albus grinned at him.

“-and when you were rough with me was hot,” Scorpius continued.

“You’re a kinky little boy, aren’t you?” Albus poked fun at Scorpius, who blushed a deep red but smiled along all the same.

“Yeah, well this kinky boy needs to get another shower now because his stupid sexy boyfriend got him all dirty,” Scorpius stuck his tongue out in mock teasing.

Albus just laughed as Scorpius got up to go get washed. “And I love you too, honey.”


End file.
